Story At Duel Academy
by Scandinavian Norge
Summary: Duel Academy story, happy, sad, angry, romance, and others here. Lets us read about ouor friends life at Duel Academy x3
1. Chapter 1

**Original author of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX : Kazuki Takahashi**

**Im just a fangirl of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX ! Especially Judai and Johan ! x3**

**Anyway, ENJOY! and RnR please ! I need this ! Thankss ! x3**

Morning, Duel Academy

"Tenjoin-san!!" seorang gadis cantik berlari kearah gadis yang lebih tua darinya, berharap mendapat sesuatu yang diharapkan.

"Hn? Ada apa, Rei-chan?"

"Aku dengar aka nada beberapa murid baru di Duel Academy! Apa benar?" gadis itu terlihat sangat antusias hingga menjatuhkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya.

"Oh, ya, itu benar Rei-chan. Ngomong-ngomong kau tau dari mana?" membantu mengambil beberapa barang yang dijatuhkan gadis cantik itu.

"Dari Ayukawa-sensei! Wah, kuharap mereka duelist hebat! Terima kasih Asuka-san atas bantuannya!" tersenyum.

"Hehe, mereka hebat kok. Mereka tidak akan mengecewakanmu." membalas senyuman.

"Waaaaaaaah, terima kasih lagi Asuka-san!" menunduk lalu berlari meninggalkan gadis yang lebih tua itu.

"Hm!" Asuka hanya tersenyum melihat Rei yang sangat bersemangat.

"Eh, aku lupa! Kapan mereka akan datang?" berlari kembali.

"Um, mungkin nanti sore. Mereka akan datang naik kapal."

"OK! Terima kasih!" berlari kembali. (Sekiraph : lari terus! :p)

"Hehe, anak itu.." tersenyum melihat gadis itu telah berlalu.

- - -

Dengan menjadi 0 nya Life Point Manjoume, Judai dinyatakan menang.

"Gotcha! Tanoshii Dyuerru Dattaze!" bergaya dengan 'Gotcha' nya.

"Duel yang cukup menarik, Judai! Tapi lain kali aku tak akan kalah darimu!"

"Lakukan sebaik mungkin, Manjoume!"

"Wah, Aniki hebat!" Sho bersorak.

"Itulah Aniki-don!"

"Bagus Judai!"

"Eh, teman-teman, sejak kapan kalian disini?" Judai kaget.

"Yaa, lumayan lama, hehe" Sho seraya membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Sepertinya Aniki dan Manjoume terlalu serius berduel hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran kita" aura sekitar Kenzan kelam tapi cerah (Sekiraph : O.o??)

"E, eh, bukan begitu teman-teman.." Judai sweatdropped.

"Tidak apa Judai. Jangan dipermasalahkan. Ada yang ingin kita bicarakan, tentang duelist hebat yang akan datang, kita sangat penasaran dengan mereka dan deck yang mereka gunakan, tidakkah kau juga?" Johan bersemangat.

"Eh, mungkin" Judai tampak murung.

"Kenapa Aniki? Ada yang salah?" Sho khawatir.

"Ti, tidak ada! Tidak apa lupakan saja. Hehee" Judai berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah" Kenzan memakan makanan yang dibawanya.

- - -

"Ini sudah sore, mereka mana ya?" Rei telah menunggu 2 jam di pelabuhan, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan pada duelist hebat yang disebut-sebut itu. Hingga..

*SFX : kapal DOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!! :p*

"Ah! Mungkin itu mereka!" semangat Rei muncul kembali.

"Bagaimana, Rei? Mereka datang?"

"Ah! Iya! Mungkin itu mereka!" Rei terkejut dengan Asuka yang tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

Tak lama, muncul 2 gadis berseragam Slifer dari kapal. Ya, mereka berdua gadis yang cantik, ceria. Dan memang adalah duelist hebat.

Saat turun dari kapal, mereka disambut oleh Reid an Asuka dengan senyuman hangat mereka yang juga dibalas dengan senyuman.

"Hi, kalian murid baru Duel Academy ya?"

"Rei! Tak sopan!" memukul Rei.

"Ma, maaf Asuka-san.." memegang tangannya yang sakit.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Asuka dan ini Rei." Asuka memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Salam kenal, aku Ryuzaki dan ini Ruka."

"Waah, kalian berdua cantik."

"Hehe terima kasih," lanjut Ruka "Rei-san." tersenyum.

"Oh ya! Kalian harus segera menaruh barang-barang kalian dan segera melapor! Kalian pasti lelah!" Rei mengingatkan.

"Kami akan mengantar kalian ke dorm kalian." Asuka menawarkan diri.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian." Ryuzaki dan Ruka menunduk.

"Eh, tak perlu begitu!" Asuka melarang Ryuzaki dan Ruka menunduk.

"Ayo cepat!" Rei menarik tangan kedua duelist itu dan berlari disusul Asuka hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di dorm Slifer. (Sekiraph : GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xDD)

Judai yang kebetulan sedan berjalan keluar kamar terkejut melihat 'segerombol' perempuan berlari didepannya. Begitupun Sho an Kenzan. (Sekiraph : Johan kan ga noraak x3)

"Siapa mereka-saurus?"

"Mungkin murid baru itu!" Sho mengingatkan.

"Hmm…" Judai tanpa ekspresi.

"Judai? Ada yang salah?" Johan.

"Tidak, tidak ada.." Judai lagi lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan senyuman.

- - -

Sekiraph : OK saya mulai bosan dengan kata-katanya yang 'agak' baku. Chapter selanjutnya harus tidak begini kata-katanya! X3

RnR pleaseeee ^.^v


	2. Chapter 2

"Nah, ini kamar kalian! Sama-sama aku ya! Rei jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Um!" angguk Ruka sambil menaruh tas nya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ya!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka nunduk lagi.

"Eh! Udah kubilang ga perlu begitu kan!" Asuka tersenyum.

"Iya! Kita kan temen!" Rei bikin bentuk X pake lengannya.

"Tapi kan kita baru kenal!"

Asuka dan Rei langsung merespon dengan PD "Gapapa! Nanti juga jadi temen baik!"

"OK kalo begitu!" mereka semua tertawa hingga akhirnya Asuka kembali ke dorm ya karena memang sudah malam, Ryuzaki dan Ruka menata barang-barang mereka bersama Rei.

- - -

"Ryuzaki-san! Ruka-chan! Bangun!" Rei berlompatan riang membangunkan Ryuzaki dan Ruka.

"Eh? Ini kan masih malam, Rei-san." Ruka mengusap matanya.

"Wah, apa yang akan kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Rei?" Ryuzaki mengundurkan otot-ototnya.

"Ingin menunjukkan Duel Academy Island pada kalian! Hehe."

"OK. Aku juga mau tau sekitar!"

"Ruka, ini masih malam, kenapa ga besok pagi aja?" Ryuzaki khawatir pada mereka semua.

Rei dan Ruka bersamaan, "besok pagi ga akan sempat!"

"Besok pasti akan sangat sibuk!" Ruka semangat.

"E-eh OK! Mari berangkat!" Ryuzaki mulai semangat.

"Uh, pake piyama?" Rei mengingatkan Ryuzaki dan Ruka.

"Hahahaha!" mereka bertiga tertawa berbarengan.

- - -

Setelah mengganti piyama menjdi kostum bertualang, jaket dan celana jeans atau rok, mereka pun memulai perjalanan singkat.

"Nah! Kita mulai dari sini ya!" Rei nunjuk satu tempat tertinggi di Duel Academy Island.

"Eh!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka kaget.

Setelah lama berjalan, mereka sampai di gunung berapi, ya mereka masihi punya banyak tenaga walau telah berjalan sangat jauh dari dorm mereka.

"Sebenernya ini dingin atau panas? Ga jelas!" Ryuzaki menggigil tapi juga berkeringat.

"Ini asyik!" Ruka loncat loncat.

"Eeeh!" Rei narik tangan Ruka, ngeri tuh anak jatoh ke kawah.

"Bahaya disini deh, jalan yuk!" Ryuzaki yang lebih ngeri dua anak itu jatoh langsung ngajak lanjut.

Triple R berjalan kembali ke Duel Academy.

"Duel Academy tercinta! Keren yaa!" Rei dan Ruka ber-Toss-an girang.

"Besok kita harus melapor kesini ya?" Ryuzaki memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Yap!" Rei membenarkan.

"Jalan lagi yuk!" Ruka narik tangan Ryuzaki.

"Eh, eh, ayo deh."

"Ke dorm Obelisk ya?" Ruka menanyakan pemberhentian selanjutnya.

"Iya! Ke dorm Asuka-san!" Rei girang, "tapi jagan rebut ya, kalo ketahuan bias bahaya."

"Wah, keren yaa!" Ryuzaki kagum.

"Dorm Obelisk khusus cowok juga keren lho! Itu disana!" Rei nunjuk nunjuk dorn keren yang lain.

Ryuzaki dan Ruka Cuma bias bilang "oooo"

Breaking news, Ryuzaki nemu kartu tergeletak di jalan pas mau ke dorm Ra. Ryuzaki yagn ga sempet bilang ke Rei dan Ruka Cuma diem karena gamau ganggu Rei dan Ruka yang lagi nge-gossip, dan nyimpen kartu itu disaku jaketnya.

"Warnanya lucu ih! Hihii.." Ryuzaki ketawa ngeliat warna dorm Ra yang emang kuning.

"Iya deh! Kuning-kuning gimanaa gitu." Rei dan Ruka ketawa juga.

"Oh ya! Ini tempatnya Kenzan sama Misawa!" Rei ngejelasin.

"Kenzan?" Ruka dilanjutkan Ryuzaki "Misawa?"

"Wah! Lupa! Nanti juga tau kok! Hehee.." Rei sweatdropped.

"OK!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka tersenyum.

Sekilas info, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Para penumpang harap memeriksa barang bawaan dan melangkah perlahan, terima kasih.

Memang, perjalanan yang mereka lakukan sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Akhirnya mereka memilioh untuk kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat.

- - -

Sarapan selesai dan para murid Slifer bersiap masuk kelas. Begitu pula dengan murid Ra dan Obelisk. Tapi tidak untuk Ryuzaki dan Ruka. Mereka harus melapor atas kedatangan mereka.

"Aniki!" Sho berlari kea rah Judai.

"Ya, Sho!"

"Aniki, berjalan bersama ke kelas ya!" Kenzan muncul dari belakang.

"OK! Ayo lari!" Judai mendahului mereka.

"Aniki! Tunggu!" Shod an Kenzan mengejar Judai sambil tertawa bersama.

*SFX : bell*

"Selamat pagi-nanone!"

"Selamat pagi, sensei!"

"Pagi ini bla bla bla bla . . ."

"Wah, Chronos-sensei ya?" Judai udah nyiapin topengnya yang setia menemaninya disetiap jam pelajaran.

"Hoaaaam.. Iya aku tidur saja.." Sho bersiap tidur.

"Wah.." Kenzan tak bias tidur.

*SFX : tok tok*

"Silahkan masuk, nanone."

"Permisi."

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri!"

"Terima kasih, sensei. Minna-san, boku wa Ryuzaki!"

"Ruka desu!"

"Yoroshiku ne onegaishimasu!" menunduk bersama-sama.

"Yoroshiku ne!" dibalas seluruh orang di ruangan.

"Wah! Perkenalan yang singkat! Silahkan duduk signor.."

"Hehe terima kasih sensei." Ryuzaki dan Ruka dapet tempat duduk disebelah Rei yang memang kebetulan sudah disiapkan Rei untuk mereka, disebelah Judai, Sho, san Kenzan. (kan 3 – 3 gitu lhoo masa lupa xD)

"Aniki! Bangun!"

"Ada apa, Kenzan? Sho yang kebingungan menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan "Hoa!"

"Eh? Kalian?" Judai mengusap matanya.

"Yo!" Ruka menyapa lebih dulu diikuti Ryuzaki, "salam kenal yaa.."

"Wah! Akhirnya kalian masuk juga!" Rei memeluk Ryuzaki dan Ruka.

"Maaf signor, sepertinya kalian bias melanjutkan itu nanti." Chromos-sensei mulai serius dengan kelasnya.

"Ma-maafkan kami, sensei." Lalu duduk pada posisi semula masing-masing.

- - -

Kelas selesai dilanjutkan makan siang. Judai, Sho, Kenzan, Ryuzaki, Ruka, dan Rei makan siang bersama.

"Ini! Silahkan coba makananku!" Sho menawarkan makanannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling bertukar?"

"Ide yang bagus, Rei-san!" Ruka menukar makanannya dengan Reid an begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Itadakimasu!" serentak mengucapkan salam dengan senyu yang cerah.

"Hm? Kenapa Aniki? Kau tidak suka makananmu?" Kenzan berusaha mengambil makanan Judai tetapi ditahan Rei, "jangan ambil makanan Judai-sama!"

"Tapi Rei?"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kenzan terlihat kecewa, tetapi akhirnya Sho memberikan sedikit makanannya kepada Kenzan. "Wah, terima kasih Sho!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Hihi.." Ryuzaki hanya bias tersenyum sambil makan.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Judai, "Lama tak bertemu ya.." yang kemudian tersenyum.

"Hn?" semua bingung akan kata-kata Judai.

- - -

Agak panjang, dan lamaa TuT maaf TuT

Aku udah usahain biar kata-kata baku nya dikurangi tapi susah ternyata TuT

Mungkin ada banyak salah penulisan kata. Aku ngantuk maaf TuT

Tapi aku harap kalian suka, walaupun ceritanya agak ga jelas TuT

RnR please ^^v

Aku butuh kritik dan saran kalian ^^v


End file.
